


SkyFall V.1

by SilasSolarius



Series: SkyFall [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Hallucifer, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Season Seven AU, They found the bunker earlier, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU! Post Season 7. After failing save Castiel from the leviathans, the boys find themselves awakening in the past, in the time before Dean made the deal and their father is still alive. Can the handle juggling the knowledge of the impending apocalypse, their horrible future, and Sam's broken mind, all the while hiding their more than brotherly relationship from their suspicious father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: He who laughs last**

Sam awakened with the inherent knowledge that something was wrong.

It wasn't the apparition of Lucifer leaning against the wall to his right smirking at him knowingly.

It wasn't the lack of Dean's solid warmth beside him, or the familiar feel of a motel's lumpy mattress beneath him, despite the fact that they'd been living in the bunker since they'd come across it nearly six months previous.

In fact, he wasn't sure what was wrong, all he knew was something wasn't right.

He sat up and glanced around, a trill of relief rushing through him when he spotted Dean lying on the bed next to his. The man looked years younger as he slept, free of the stress lines that had marred his face since finding out the demon blood running through Sam's veins. Since Cold Oak, and Hell, Michael and Lucifer.

Sam frowned, and moved to stand beside the man, noting in alarm that his brother really  _did_ look younger by almost six years. His jaw was smoother, his features lacking the rough edges they'd carried since his return from hell. He looked down at his own hands.

They were smoother, less callous, lacking the scars they'd accumulated over the years including the one he'd been using to subdue the hallucinations of Hell and Lucifer since the forced removal of The Wall.

Lucifer chuckled darkly from his place on the wall.

"Figured it out yet, Sammy?" He purred and Sam swallowed dryly.

He had and he hoped he was wrong.

"Dean!" He shrieked, shaking the sleeping man roughly, tears welling in his eyes. "Dean!"

His brother jolted awake, grabbing his hands before he could shake him a third time, moss green eyes clouded with sleep.

"Where's th' fire, Sammy?" He slurred gruffly and Sam shook his head.

"Somethings wrong, Dean! Look around you!" He cried and Dean did as bid, eyes widening as they took in their surroundings and Sam's younger appearance.

Sam's hair, while long was no longer the past shoulder length it had been, his face smoother and free of stubble despite the five o'clock shadow he'd gone to bed with. Even the bags that had become near permanent features on the younger man's face since the start of the whole apocalypse business were gone, leaving his face unblemished for the first time in nearly three years.

"Sam," He began slowly, taking in the hysteria in his baby brother's eyes. "What's going on."

Sam shivered, his hands tensing in Dean's strong grip.

"Ch-check your phone."

Releasing one of the large slender hands in his grip he picked up his phone from the bedside table, scrunging up his nose when he saw it wasn't the same touch screen he'd had for the past years, instead it was an old prepaid phone. All the same he flipped up the screen and nearly dropped it when he saw the date flashing across it.

_April 2, 2006_

Three months before their father's death.

Two years before Hell. Before Castiel and the angels.

Two years before Lucifer is released.

Six years before Castiel betrayed them and left Sam broken in his wake. Before Leviathans and the war in heaven.

Over six years in the past.

 _They_ were six years in the past.

He stared at the screen blankly then at Sam, who was watching him anxiously, hazel eyes praying that whatever guess he had was wrong but knowing other wise.

Seeing the answer in his eyes, Sam shook his head.

"No. Nononononono _no!_ " He whimpered and Dean's heart broke as a crystalline tear escaped his brother's eyes to slide soundlessly down his cheek but he understood what had his brother so upset.

It was like everything they'd done, both accomplishments and mistakes, had been all for naught. They were trapped in the past with no way of knowing how they'd gotten there and why they'd been sent there. It reminded him too much of the time loop he's been trapped in by Gabriel years previous, the time loop that had nearly shattered him.

He sat up and pulled the hysterical man into his arms, shushing him gently.

"Sh, just think Sammy. Think of all the people we can save. Dad, Cas,"

"B-Bobby, Ellen," The younger added, slowly calming.

"Gabriel, Jo. We can save them all. We can be the puppeteers this time. Instead of playing to Zachariah and Michael's tune, we'll hold the cards. We know their motives, their weaknesses, all of it."

Sam nodded, curling closer to him as he shot a furtive glance toward the wall where Lucifer's apparition leaned, cackling at them.

"A-and Lucifer?"

Dean's gaze darkened and glanced to where his brother had been looking.

"He won't get you. Not this time."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The unanimous decision was to head to Bobby's. After a year without their surrogate father they really needed to see him, to hear him.

They needed to tell him the truth so that at least  _someone_ was on their side.

The thought of telling their true father never even crossed their minds. They loved John Winchester with all their hearts but after he'd made Dean promise to kill Sam and after finding out about Adam they couldn't bring themselves to face him yet.

Not yet.

Dean glanced at the slumbering form of his lover curled in the front seat and smiled at the sight. Sam hadn't been sleeping well since the fall of his wall and he could tell it was wearing the younger man thin. He was happy to see him resting for a change. He could only hope that the nightmares that had haunted him for so long would remain dormant.

As if he had spoke too soon, the younger man stiffened in his seat a silent near inaudible whimper leaving his lips and Dean felt his broken heart strain in his chest. Goddammit! Why couldn't they catch a break?! Tears burned his eyes as another whimper left the broken vessel of Lucifer and his hands tightened on the wheel of Baby until the knuckles were white.

"Just a little longer, Sammy." He whispered roughly, and unbidden a tear escaped his dark green eyes to trail soundlessly down his cheek.

"Just a little longer."

* * *

_"Sam, please!"_

_Sam turned to him, his skin bloody and flayed, clothes tattered...and smiled. It was a true smile, a small simple curl of his lips but it both heartened and hurt him to see it. In the many years they'd been in the Cage, his brother never failed to smile at him, never failed to protect him._

_He took majority of the torture Lucifer dished out, curling his body around Adam's when the Devil's attention turned to him. He took Michael's torture with soft gasps and inaudible whimpers, although he thanked the Archangel endlessly for protecting Adam and keeping him from Lucifer's attentions as well as he could._

_"Please!" Adam pleaded again when the older Winchester wavered on him feet, Lucifer standing only a few paces away with a dark smile curling his thin lips._

_"Time to play, Sammy." He purred, then he glanced behind the hunter to Adam's trembling form. "Unless Baby brother wants to play too."_

_Sam's expression turned fierce, lips curling into a snarl, and he stiffened as Adam took a step forward._

_"I can handle it."_

_His brother, turned to him then looked at Michael._

_"Please."_

_The archangel nodded subtly and placed a hand on his vessel's shoulder, only for the boy to try and jerk away from him._

_He fought a sigh then placed his hand to his temple._

_"Sleep." He intoned and Adam felt his eyes drooping. The last thing, he heard before slipping into the darkness was the rattling of chains, the now familiar sound of Lucifer's laughter, and Sam's ear piercing scream._

_Something was approaching the Cage._

_In the thousands of years since their Fall, nothing had even attempted to approach the Cage. Not after Castiel's failed attempt to free Sam from it. Adam shivered at the power of the approaching presence, feeling Sam curl tighter around him._

_"I'm here." He whispered softly and the younger male felt something in him calm at the soothing voice of the man that had been his brother, his father, and his mother in various points in life. He knew without a doubt that Sam would protect him with his life and it broke his heart as much as it warmed it._

_The Being entered the Cage and he closed his eyes, only to jerk as all three of the Cage's let out identical gasps of surprise._

_"L-Lord Death." Michael greeted and Adam tried to turn and face the figure, but Sam's arms tightened around him, tension in every line of his battered frame._

_"I have come for Samuel Winchester." Rumbled a deep voice and the younger man tensed, clutching his brother's jacket in his grip._

_The two angels said nothing, but Sam shifted and Adam could tell he was looking directly at the Bei- Death._

_"I'm not leaving without Adam." He stated adamantly and Adam tried to pull away, to protest. He wouldn't allow Sam to do this! Not when it could free his broken spirit from the torment of the two angels they were trapped with._

_"Even if it means remaining in this Cage for eternity?" Death questioned and Sam took a shaky breath._

_"Even then."_

_No! Go with him!_ _**Please,** _ _Sam!_

_"Sam-"_

_"Shut it, Addy." The older admonished softly, his gaze never leaving Death, who unbeknownst to the younger man, smiled a very small smile._

_"Very well, Samuel. I shall free the son of your spirit as well, but be forewarned he will be in my care until the Time has come."_

_Sam tensed then relaxed while Adam reeled in shock._

_"The- the time for what?"_

_"You will know when it is Time."_

_This said, a bright light filled the Cage and everything went dark._

**-Beep**

**-Beep**

**-Be- smash!**

Soulful moss green eyes slid open in confusion, heart clenching when he noticed that he was no longer in Hell. In fact, he sat up and glanced around wide-eyed. In fact, he was in his childhood bedroom, the one he'd had before his first death.

He looked down at himself, noting that he looked a bit younger than he had before the Cage, then he stood and stumbled into the bathroom, gasping in shock when he saw his reflection.

There, staring back at him was sixteen year old Adam Milligan. His eyes watered and he clenched his heart, wishing desperately for the warm presence that had protected him for so long, just to have something that made sense. However, when his eyes opened- when had he closed them?- he was still alone.

Sam, his mother, father, brother,  _protector_ , was gone.

And it was all he could do not to scream.

He swallowed thickly, then allowed his eyes to harden with determination.

He needed to find Sam.

But first, he glanced at his bedroom door, knowing his birth mother was downstairs  _alive_  and  _healthy_. First, he would try to convince his mother to move somewhere safer...plus the enochian sigils and protective sigils that Sam had taught him would definitely help with that.

* * *

Almost six hundred miles away, Sam shot awake with a gasp, green eyes wide.

Then, to Dean's surprise, he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around himself.

"It Time." He whispered softly. "Its  _Time._ "

Dean blinked and stared at him worriedly.

"Time? Time for what, Sammy?"

Sam's smile grew.

"Adam."

Both of Dean's eyebrows shot up, then he smiled, figuring Sam would tell him when he was more lucid. For now, they were pulling into Babby's and he had to find a way to explain this to their father figure without seeming crazy.

Sam glanced at him, then out the window, but said nothing feeling content for the first time since the Fall.

_'I'm coming, Addy. Just a little longer.'_

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He could tell as soon as he looked at his adopted sons that they weren't themselves.

He could see it in the darkness barely hidden in their eyes and the almost predatory gait with which they walked. In the way Dean's eyes flitted from place to place, taking in everything around him and carefully logging what could be used as a weapon. In the way Sam stayed exactly half a pace behind and to the right of his brother, his hazel-green eyes not nearly as focused as they should've been.

Most of all, it was the strange combination of shock and grief that flashed across their features before being covered by small genuine smiles.

He thought about waiting until they got inside, but instead he handed them both a silver flask of holy water and frowned. Both men took a swig and handed the flask back, Dean grinning at him.

He didn't smile back. "What's wrong with y'all? Yer lookin' at me like you seein' a ghost."

Sam gave him a small sad smile.

"Let's go inside. Trust me you'll want to be sitting for this."

Bobby frowned, but knew if Sam was telling him that and Dean wasn't protesting, then it was probably serious. He turned and headed inside, grumbling under his breath.

Once they were all inside and seated in the living room he turned and scowled at them. For a moment, they ignored him, glancing around the room with nostalgia written in every line of their bodies, then they looked up at him, something broken shadowing their eyes.

"What the hell have y'all gotten yerselves into?"

Dean sighed, running a hand through his short hair, and suddenly he seemed older than his twenty-seven years.

"What do you know about time travel?"

Bobby looked between them, wondering if this was a joke. Then he took in the expression on their faces and slumped in his seat.

"Balls."

* * *

" _ **How touching."**_

Sam stiffed slightly as Lucifer's voice sounded from the arm of the sofa beside him and he had fight to keep his attention on Bobby instead of the smirking apparition.

Dean sent him a worried look and he leaned closer to him away from the devil who chuckled.

" _ **Now, now, Sammy. It isn't polite to ignore someone when they're speaking."**_

He gritted his teeth, pressing insistently on the old scar on his palm. Lucifer rolled his eyes at him.

" _ **You already know that won't work. We've been over this already. Stone #1 is broken and has been since you decided I should help find**_ **Dean."**

Lucifer moved closer to him and he could almost feel the heat of his body against his arm. He jerked, moving closer to Dean.

"Sam?" Bobby asked concerned and sharp hazel eyes snapped up to meet his worried blue eyes.

"I'm fine."

" _ **Ohh, lying is bad, Sammy. Maybe you need to go to timeout."**_

Dean grabbed his arm tight enough to bruise drawing his attention away from the apparition's taunts and he smiled gratefully.

The older man gave a small smile back and loosened his grip with a nod, Bobby watching them suspiciously the entire time.

"What aren't y'all telling me?" He asked and Sam swallowed thickly.

"The future we come from…the world's gone to shit to be honest. I'm not the sanest person in the world."

" _ **Understatement!"**_ Lucifer sang and Sam flinched.

"Is he still there?" Dean asked softly and their adoptive father's brow furrowed.

"Who?"

The brothers shared a look, one full of pain.

"Lucifer."

Bobby glanced between them and seeing their serious expressions he repeated his earlier sentiments.

"Balls."

Dean snorted and pulled Sam closer to him, keeping the younger man focused on the real world instead of the devil haunting him.

"It all starts after Jess died…"

* * *

Something was wrong with his sons.

He had no clue how he knew this but somehow, he had a feeling that something was happening to his boys, all three of them. It was a tightening in his chest that left his heart racing and the cold ball of dread building in his stomach with each passing moment. In the steadily growing need to have his boys _with_ him that led to his current location.

Kate Milligan's driveway.

Two years had passed since he'd been able to stop in and see his youngest son, but between looking for the YED and checking up on Sam while he was at Stanford, he'd barely had time to do so.

Just another failure to add to the list of ways he'd failed his sons.

Steeling himself, he exited his car and walked up to the door, knocking firmly. Soft footsteps sounded on the other side of the door before it opened and he found himself staring into innocent hazel green eyes.

Adam.

The child stared up at him for a moment, something indiscernible in his gaze, then he smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you, dad."

John smiled softly, hugging the teen back, ignoring the spiteful voice in his mind that sounded a lot like Sam that reminded him of how he'd told fourteen-year-old Sam that he was to old to be hugged anymore.

When he pulled away, Adam was looking up at him with a slightly sardonic smirk on his lips.

"Mom made dinner." He stated then turned to head back inside. John followed him, his eyes widening as he noticed the discreet protections in place around the house.

Neither Kate or Adam knew about the supernatural. So why were the protections in place?

Had Sam and Dean found out and come to visit?

He glanced at his son, who was rambling about the woodshop class he'd started in school, blinking when the boy started talking about a necklace he'd made for him, hoping to give it to him on his next visit.

He smiled and gestured for him to go get it, trying and failing to ignore the unease building in his chest.

It only grew when Adam placed the handmade necklace in his hands.

It was a wooden Celtic knot, delicately carved, with tiny runes and words etched into it, a thin leather cord strung through the charm. The runes weren't any he recognized but the look in Adam's eyes when he handed him the jewelry told him the boy was aware of his true job.

"Adam?" The teen shook his head and placed two other necklaces in his hand, one, a Celtic knot similar to his own and the other a full moon with the shadow of a wolf carved into it.

"Who are these for?" He asked somehow knowing the answer. His dread became full blown panic when Adam responded.

"My brothers."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

" _Who are these for?" He asked somehow knowing the answer. His dread became full blown panic when Adam responded._

" _My brothers."_

John stilled just as did Kate, who had caught the answer as she entered the room.

"Brothers?" She gasped and Adam continued on as if he hadn't heard them.

"The Celtic knot is for Dean because I couldn't think of what else to make him. The lunar wolf is for Sam." His eyes softened at the latter name and John swallowed thickly.

"You know?"

Kate glanced at him. "You mean he really has brothers and you haven't let them meet?!"

"It's too dangerous. I was trying to protect you."

Adam snorted. "I've met them. They weren't happy to know you didn't tell them about me and I think Dean wants to run you over with Baby."

John sighed. If he'd had any doubt about the boys meeting, he didn't now. Only someone who had met Dean and spoken to him would call the Impala Baby.

"When?"

"I met Sam at Stanford during a class trip. Dean was there visiting."

The hunter frowned, making note to talk to his eldest about disobeying orders. Still he had a feeling that his youngest was leaving things out.

Kate pursed her lips, upset that her son had two siblings she'd never met. She would be fixing that, and hopefully they would be able to explain her son's strange behavior the morning before. When her baby had entered the kitchen to find her cooking, he had tacked her into a hug, sobbing as if he'd never see her again. It had left her terrified, even more so when she had walked downstairs later that night to find him carving odd symbols into every wall and window in the house.

"I want to meet them, John." She demanded. "Call them and see if they will come for dinner."

The man went to protest but the stern glare on the nurse's face stopped him and he begrudgingly pulled out his phone, dialing Dean's number.

It rang once, then twice, before his eldest son's voice sounded on the other end.

" _Dad."_ The greeting was cold but not as angry as Adam had made it seem and it gave him hope that maybe the younger man wouldn't punch him when they saw each other again.

"Dean, look. I know you're upset about me not telling you and Sammy about your brother but-"

" _What?"_

John frowned. Dean sounded shocked.

"Adam told me he met you and Sam when he was on a class trip at Stanford. Which we will be talking about. His mother wants to see if you'll be able to swing by. Where are you?"

" _We're at uncle Bobby's."_

The Winchester patriarch blinked. Sam was supposed to be at school, why was he with Dean?"

"We?"

" _Me and Sam. The YED attacked at his school, so we are at Uncle Bobby's."_

Hurt lanced through his heart at those words.

"You didn't call me."

" _Yes, we did."_ Dean's voice sounded bitter. _"You didn't answer."_

The elder hunter swallowed thickly. "Will you come?"

For a moment, Dean didn't answer and John feared his son would refuse, but then there was a soft sigh on the other end of the line.

" _What's the address?"_

John rattled it off quickly and he could hear Dean writing it down.

" _We'll be there."_

"Call me when you get here."

Dean snorted. _"Pick up the phone and I might."_

He sneered then hung up with a definite click. John stared down at the device sadly, and Kate crossed her arms.

"Well?"

"They'll be here."

Adam's answering smile, warmed something cold in his chest and he knew without a shadow of doubt that he would have to do something to make amends with his older sons…if only to see them smile at him that way too.

* * *

"Dad wants us to go to Adam's."

Sam smiled at Dean's words, hazel eyes flashing with something dark and dangerous. It was times like this that Dean remembered that his brother was in hell far longer than he was, and under the torture of _two_ archangels. He had little doubt that the younger had picked up somethings from them and it sent his pulse racing.

"Y'all's secret brother, Adam?"

Bobby asked curiously. To his understanding they hadn't met Adam yet at this time in their original timeline, so it baffled them as to why they would be heading to the kid's house.

"Apparently, the kid met us at Stanford and his mom wants us over for dinner." Dean replied, voice heavy with sarcasm. "She lives about nine hours away."

"He remembers." Sam murmured softly, his smile making a bit more sense.

"Are y'all going?"

Dean nodded, his eyes hard and callous.

If he was being honest, Dean's eyes were probably the reason he believed this whole time-travel story in the first place.

Dean's eyes had always been warm and welcoming, projecting every emotion the boy couldn't put into words. Now, however, they were ice cold and jaded, his emotions hidden behind steely walls. Only when those eyes landed on Sam, did that gaze soften and melt into the familiar warmth he remembered seeing in them just the week before.

His boys stood and looked around, almost like they expected everything to vanish if they left and his heart ached for them.

They had suffered so much, and he would do anything to ease the burden on them…even make nice with their bastard of a father.

"Get going boys. Call me when you get there."

Dean nodded and hugged him tightly before turning to leave. Sam, however, stayed where he was, staring at him with an unnervingly blank expression.

"Sam?" He inquired.

"The boy didn't respond, but Dean turned at the sound of his voice, cursing when he saw Sam.

He quickly moved to the younger Winchester's side and cupped his face in his hands, a move that Bobby couldn't say he hadn't seen coming.

He'd known for years what his boys' unhealthy codependence on each other would lead to, and sadly he couldn't even bring himself to be disgusted or surprised.

When someone was the one constant in your life, it was hard not to fall in love.

"Sam. Sammy, baby, come back to me. It's okay, we're all okay." Dean coaxed and Sam jerked, his eyes filling with emotion in a startled blink.

"De?"

"You're okay." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"Addy?"

"We're going now."

He gave another nod and hugged Bobby, wishing him well before following his brother from the house.

Once they were gone, body cracked open a bottle of whiskey and settled down to think of how to help his boys with their impending future…and keep their relationship from John.

Adam remembered.

Death had kept his promise.

Sam smiled as he sat in the passenger seat of Baby, the black beauty speeding down the road and drawing him closer and closer to his baby boy.

Adam was, for all intents and purposes, his son, not Kate's and John's, and he needed to see the boy before he would truly be able to adjust to this new time period.

He snorted softly.

It said a lot about their lives that they were settling into this whole time travel thing as well as they were.

Dean glanced at him and smiled as if sensing his thoughts, before his face became serious.

"We need to find out how much Ads remembers. And, find a way to convince Dad to travel with us so that we can keep an eye on Azazel."

Sam nodded. "He's gonna be pissed if he knows about us."

Dean shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. But it shouldn't be too hard hiding this from him. Its everything else I'm worried about."

His lover placed a chaste kiss on his jaw.

"We'll figure it out, De. We always do."

He nodded, sighing as he pulled into the Milligan's driveway.

Parking, he shot off a quick text to Bobby informing him of their safe arrival, then exited the car.

Before they even made it to the door, it flew open and a dark blur shot out, tackling Sam to the ground with a happy cry.

"Sammy!"

Only Sam's happy laughter stopped him from shooting the thing.

"Adam!" He replied hugging the boy tightly.

For a moment, just a moment…everything was alright in the world.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

John shuffled nervously as him, Kate and Adam sat in the living room waiting for the boys. They'd been there since breakfast, playing some nonsensical movie that none of them were watching. Adam, to his surprise seemed the most anxious, green eyes flitting to the curtain every few moments. With every car that passed by the teen seemed to tense more and more, and it left John fearing that the kid would work himself into a fit if he didn't calm down.

Still, if he was honest, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about all of this. On one hand, he knew he was wrong to keep the boys from each other, especially keeping Adam from his eldest. Dean was the definition of protective older brother, and he hadn't wanted to deprive the man of being able to dote on Adam as he had on Sam. At the same time, with the YED gunning for them, he had only wanted to protect the one innocent child he had left. His two older sons had both lost their innocence too soon, the result of being in their brand of business, and he hadn't wanted that to happen to Adam.

The low rumbling growl of Baby's engine broke him from his thoughts and he stood as Adam jumped up and bolted out the door. Kate followed and as he exited he was treated with the sight of Adam tackling Sam in a tight hug. His middle son had grown into a giant in the four years he'd been away, looming a good four or five inches over Dean's 6'2 and his own 6'3. He watched as said son caught the teen effortlessly and swung him onto his hip laughing. Beside them, Dean was watching with a tiny grin, his hand resting on his hip.

"Alright ladies, break it up."

John snorted, watching as Sam shot his brother his infamous bitchface, Adam mimicking it perfectly before hopping down to lean against the former. He decided to make his and Kate's presence known and cleared his throat.

"Boys." He greeted and Sam glanced at him, then frowned and looked away. Dean, frowned as well but stepped forward, shifting so that he was in front of his brothers.

"Dad. Ms. Milligan."

Kate blushed. "Just Kate. You're family after all, dear. And you're Dean, right?"

He nodded and gestured for Sam to step forward. Sam shook his head, pulling Adam closer. The teen leaned up and whispered something to him, until he did as he was asked.

"Sam, I heard about the attack on your school. Are you alright?"

Hazel eyes left Kate and moved toward him, then past him to stare at something over his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Fine is a relative term." Adam muttered. "How are you really, Sammy?"

"I'm fine, Aj."

His youngest snorted, but subsided when Dean sent him a sharp glance. John's eyes narrowed but he said nothing, leading the way inside. He was tempted to ask about Bobby, about school, about everything he'd felt since arriving at the Milligan home but he said nothing. Instead he poured himself a drink and took a seat.

Something was going on, and his money was that it had to do with the attack on Sam's school. The question was; what was it?

* * *

" _ **Sammy,"**_

Sam's jaw clenched as he fought not to look at Lucifer. The devil sat directly beside Ms. Milligan, petting the woman's hair in a sickening display of mock affection.

" _ **I wonder if he can even see me. He can't, can he? You won't let him."**_ A dark smile crossed those thin bloodless lips, blue eyes flashing with the glacial fire Sam remembered from the cage.

" _ **But you can. See, little baby Adam never had a place in our game, but you- you are mine. Dean can't erase my claim on you no matter how many times he fucks you through an available surface."**_

His heart sped up and he began to press the place where the scar should be…

It wasn't working.

Why wasn't it working?

" _ **I'll be free soon and when I do, I'll find you. It'll be just like before. Me, you and a table of tools. Are you cold, Sammy? You're shaking."**_

Fisting his hands, he fought the urge to cover his ears, jumping startled when a heavy barely familiar hand landed on his knee.

"Sam?" His father stared at him, concern hidden in his otherwise hard eyes and he swallowed convulsively.

"Sorry," He whispered. "Haven't been sleeping well."

Dean glanced at him for the blatant lie, but didn't comment, placing a beautifully carved wolf pendant in his hands.

"Adam made them." He explained and Sam nodded, slipping it over his neck gingerly.

"Thank you." He murmured and Adam smiled grimly.

"It the least I could do after everything."

" _ **How sweet."**_

"Dean." The elder Winchester's eyes widened in understanding as his brother's voice broke and he kneeled beside him.

"Hey," He said gently, placing a hand on his arm. "Stone number one, remember?"

Sam shuddered, stiffening as Lucifer leaned over him to get face to face with Dean.

" _ **You can't fight what you can't see, Deano. But I can. And I owe you for touching what's mine. My cage is weakening and when I'm free, you will learn true fear, Dean Winchester. Alister's racks will seem like paradise when I'm done…just ask Sam."**_

Sam grew steadily paler as the apparition spoke, his heart hammering in his chest. His breathing sped up, memories threatening to overtake him and when strong arms, too thick to be Dean's wrapped around him, he didn't fight them.

"C'mon, Sammy. Breathe, kiddo."

"I c-cant." He gasped, black spots looming threateningly in the corner of his eye.

"Sh, yes you can." His father argued, voice gentler than it had been in years. It was the tone he'd used when he still saw Sam as his baby boy and not the monster that had killed his wife.

It was this voice, the memory of the man his father had been that had led to Sam mourning him even after discovering the promise he'd tried to get out of Dean. Beside him, Lucifer snarled, angry about being ignored and he clenched his eyes shut with a whimper.

He couldn't breathe.

" _ **Obviously, it's a bad time,"**_ Lucifer growled. _**"I**_ **will** _ **be back and you will regret ignoring me, Ssssammy."**_

Sam's heart raced, hearing the promise in Lucifer's voice, and he let out a broken whine, trying and failing to regain his breath. So lost in his panic, he didn't even notice when the black spots over took his vision and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What the hell just happened?" John growled lowly, holding his middle child in his arms protectively as the man trembled even in his sleep.

Five minutes had passed since Sam had fallen unconscious and yet he still couldn't bring himself to let him go, not with the fear that had burned in the boy's hazel eyes branded so freshly behind his eyelids. His own gaze, hard and full of worry all at once met his eldest son's, and he nearly recoiled when he saw the emotions churning in them.

Pain, hatred, concern, fear, and anger. So much anger.

Dean's eyes were more dangerous than he'd ever seen them and harder than any of the men he'd seen when he'd returned from Vietnam. They were so different from anything he'd ever seen on his son that had it not been for the sigils lining every wall of the house and the single minded focus the man had on his brother, he would've assumed it was a demon inhabiting his son. Beside his eldest, sat his youngest, his eyes wide, unblinking, and full of unshed tears as they stared at his older brother.

The teen looked traumatized.

"S-Sam?" He stammered softly, reaching for the man but Dean stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, his gaze moving to his youngest brother.

"Don't. Not yet."

The trembling body in John's arms slowly calmed, and fell completely limp, quiet whimpers leaving its owner.

"What the hell was that, Dean?!" John repeated, angry that his question was ignored and Sam flinched at his tone, making both of his brothers glare at their father.

"Sam was kidnapped…right after the attack on his school. They tortured him, brutally…and he has PTSD because of it. He's getting better but sometimes something just sets him off and…"

John's heart clenched, remembering his own PTSD years before Dean was born. Mary had helped him through it, but he could still remember it all like yesterday, right down to the cold sweat and nightmares. At the same time, rage coiled through him like an angry snake and he wanted to yell and scream at the unfairness of it all.

Sam had been hurt badly, and his sons had not only failed to inform him but…Dean was lying to him. Not about the torture or the PTSD but something in that sentence had tripped John's mental lie detectors and sent red flags up in his mind. He couldn't figure out what but he knew without a shadow of doubt that Dean wouldn't budge if he pushed him on it.

Still, Dean and Sam often failed to realize that while he wasn't the best at showing it, he loved them. His children were his entire world and they would know that, even if his mission had to take backseat for a while.

"Will he be alright?" Kate asked, drawing everyone's attention as she placed a gentle hand on the prone man's forehead. Dean narrowed his eyes at her, tensing protectively every moment she was near him.

"Fine." He grunted and Adam jerked, blinking and shoving him playfully.

"Be nice, Dean. That's my mom."

The elder Winchester rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh."

Adam glared at him. "I'll tell Sam you were picking on me."

John snorted and raised an eyebrow while Dean paled.

"You wouldn't."

"I _so_ would."

Dean chuckled relaxing slightly. "Low blow, kid."

A soft groan sounded, silencing them all once more and startling Kate from where she stood stroking Sam's hair.

"De'n."

Dean rushed to his side, gently pushing Kate out of the way.

"Hey Sammy. Checking out like that in the middle of a conversation. That was rude." Tired hazel slid open slowly, amusement dancing in their depths as he fought to sit up.

"Sorry." He responded, shooting John a startled look when he noticed he was half laying in his father's lap.

"Sorry." He repeated and something in his gaze broke John's heart.

Had he really fallen so low in their eyes that his son felt the need to apologize for taking comfort in him?

Mary would be so ashamed of him.

"Are you ok, Sammy?" Adam asked, and Sam smiled wanly.

"I'm fine."

John narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling that he would really come to hate that phrase.

* * *

"This is really happening, isn't it?"

Dean sighed quietly as the question left the slender body in his arms. Feeling it tense as its owner buried his face in his throat. After the episode, they'd had in the living room, Kate had cooked dinner and they'd all turned in early stressed from the day's events. It had led to him and Sam sharing the guest room across from Adam's bedroom, their father in the room next door. The setting was so familiar that it had shocked both time-travelers when nostalgia hit them.

For all his faults, they truly had missed their father.

"You mean have we really been dropped over six years in the past with no plan, no idea what to do and the family we thought was dead? Yes."

Sam snorted, hitting him in the chest playfully.

"You know what I meant."

Dean chuckled, nuzzling the soft curls beneath his chin. He loved when Sam curled up to tuck himself perfectly against him. It always led to them actually _sleeping_ instead of screaming themselves awake.

"I know, baby. And my answer is still yes. We hold all the cards, Sammy. We can stop this before it even starts."

A tiny, but hopeful smile crossed Sam's lips, the most beautiful expression to cross his features since they'd arrived in the past and perhaps even before that. It had been so long since his brother had dared to hope for anything.

"So, what's first?"

"First, we convince Dad to come with us."

Sam nodded, remembering the warmth of his father's arms earlier that day.

"Then?"

"Then, we stop Azrael."  
The younger male nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his brother's clothed sternum.

"Love you, De."

"Love you too," Dean responded kissing his brother's forehead. "Now, go to sleep. You've had a long day."

He rumbled, and soon they both drifted into a dreamless sleep, neither of them aware of the wide-eyed gaze of the man on the other side of the wall.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

John's head was spinning.

The fear in Sam's eyes during his panic attack, the hard lines in Dean's face that hadn't been there when they'd separated only a few months previous…none of it was adding up.

They'd told him that the cause of Sam's trauma was an attack at his school but…the trauma seemed older and it was worse than what they'd told him. The conversation he'd heard from their side of the walls rang through his ears brewing more questions than it produced answers, but among it all one important fact stood out to him.

His sons were _together_.

Since losing Mary, he'd been warned by many of his friends that the way he was raising his boys was wrong, that it could affect their social growth but he'd never believed it. Why should he? Dean was the socialite, he loved being around people (women, in particular) and from his point of view, the boy was as well-adjusted to society as anyone else. Sam, while not as social as his brother, was still friendly towards other people and didn't mind helping others. He saw nothing wrong with their social growth despite Caleb and Jim's comments of them being unhealthily codependent.

They weren't…or so he'd thought.

The warmth in their voices as they spoke to each other was so eerily reminiscent of the warmth between him and Mary that it made his chest ache and he didn't know whether to be upset or ashamed. Don't get him wrong, he was happy if they were happy…but their dependency on each other, their more than brotherly relationship, it was all his fault.

Sighing, he shook it from his head.

As long as there was no PDA in front of him, he would support them.

It was the least he could do for them.

Instead, he focused on the other part of their conversation he'd caught.

Azazel.

His sons wanted to convinced him to stay with them to hunt this Azazel character instead of focusing his attention on the YED. While he appreciated their concern, he was fine and he knew how to look after himself just fine. He wouldn't give up his vengeance, not yet.

He couldn't.

* * *

Breakfast was a strange affair.

Their father sat at the head of the table staring off into space pensively as he ate. Beside him, Kate and Dean spoke in quiet tones about one thing or another, while the former continued to shovel pancakes into his mouth like a heathen. Adam sat beside him, face drawn and pale as he ate in silence.

Sam would've given anything to eat with them.

Anything.

But _his_ pancakes, or rather his breakfast in general was serving as Lucifer's tool this morning. The once welcoming stack of pancakes had become molded and stale after his first bite, his bacon full of writhing maggots and his eggs- he shuddered- his eggs were emitting a putrid smell that only he seemed to notice, blood making them glisten in the light of the dining room.

His stomach gave a low snarl and cramped painfully but he ignored it, moving the food around his plate to make it seem like he was eating.

"You gonna eat or keep playing with it?"

He blinked and glanced at Adam who was glaring at him with a face so eerily reminiscent of Dean's "Big-Brother" face that he snorted.

His bitchface and Dean's Big-Bro face. Kid was gonna be hell as an adult.

Lucifer snickered behind him. _**"Eat your maggots, Sammy. They're good for you."**_

"Not hungry." He responded, ignoring the apparition, who pouted.

Adam's scowl deepened.

"Eat." He responded drawing everyone else's attention to the older man, who clenched his jaw but forced himself to pick up his fork and place a bit of pancake in his mouth. The mold made his taste buds shrivel and he had to fight not to vomit at the feel of the stale pastry on his tongue.

Lucifer chuckled maliciously and he dropped the fork, forcing himself to swallow his food.

"N-not hungry." He repeated and his younger brother's ( _son,_ his mind whisper traitorously) hard gaze softened.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

" _ **Yeah, Ssam. Tell him what's wrong."**_ The apparition leaned forward resting his head on the teen's head and Sam's eyes flashed.

Lucifer knew better than to touch Adam. It was the one thing guaranteed to set Sam off in the Cage and he knew it. It was his favorite thing to do when it seemed like Sam's will was faltering.

"Sam?" Dean's voice drew his gaze from the devil and he met the older male's gaze calmly.

"I'm fine."

Moss green eyes narrowed. "Then eat."

"Not hungry."

"Now, Sam."

"I'm. Not. Hungry." He snarled, standing and before they could pester him anymore he stormed out of the room, Lucifer's cackles and his family's worried gazes following him as he did so.

* * *

Dean gritted his teeth as he glared at Sam's nearly untouched breakfast, every part of his being cursing Cas and Lucifer.

He hated what they'd done to his lover, Lucifer more so than Cas, but the latter's crimes were worse simply because they'd trusted him. They'd trusted him and his _betrayal_ had hurt more than anything either heaven or hell had subjected them to because he was family. He was their brother.

He snarled wordlessly, heart clenching painfully.

Now wasn't the time.

He couldn't afford to wallow in his own anger and pain. Not with Sam falling apart slowly in front of him.

* * *

Adam swallowed thickly at the look in his eldest brother's eyes while their father scowled deeply.

In the Cage, Lucifer would taunt Sam about how Dean had broken and become Alistair's best student and seeing his brother's expression now made Adam believe it. The older hunter looked ready to spill some blood, and yet the only thing that kept the youngest Winchester from flinching away from him was that the look wasn't directed at anyone. If anything, it seemed to be directed inwards at an unseen foe, one Adam was sure was partly responsible for Sam's current mental state.

He frowned, turning his moss colored gaze toward the door Sam had left through.

It had been years ( _lifetimes_ ) since he'd seen his brother ( _mother, father, aunt, uncle,_ **Protector** ) so fragile mentally. Not since their fifth (or was it the sixth?) life together. It had been one of the worst ones, especially when Lucifer had- no, _no_. He shook his head, forcing the images of Sam's tear-stained face and the sound of his broken pleas from his mind. There was no way. Lucifer was still trapped in the Cage, of that he was certain. The apocalypse wasn't scheduled for another few years.

He snorted, nearly flinching when his father ( _John, not father_ ) turned his stern, hawk-like gaze away from Sam's barely eaten breakfast to meet his. After a moment, that gaze left him and landed on Dean who stared back coldly.

"You lied to me. Last night, when you were explaining what happened, you lied. Why? Dean, what the hell is happening to my son?"

Dean was unmoved, his eyes neither softening nor hardening in the face of their father's words. He stared at the elder hunter for a full minute, then stood abruptly.

"We've got a lead on Azazel. We're leaving in twenty minutes."

"Dean-"

The eldest Winchester was ignored, his son's hard stare moving to Adam before it softened slightly.

"Me, Dad, and Sam are leaving and it'll be a while before we return."

Adam swallowed. He wanted to protest, _god_ did he want to protest because Sam wasn't well. He had to be near him…

"Do you want to come? Get to know us better?"

It was a ploy, a good one, but a ploy all the same. Something to ease his parents into allowing him to go.

Dean was awesome.

"No." John replied immediately.

"John-" Kate argued but the Winchester patriarch stood firm.

"No. My job is dangerous, Kate. He could get hurt."

She scowled, seeing the devastation Adam tried to hide.

"Then teach him!" She snapped and he scowled.

"Kate." She gave him a look and he sighed.

" _Alright_." He replied and Adam grinned.

John's lip twitched. How could he stay stoic in the face of such honest excitement?

He couldn't.

Still…

"Dean, you and Sam will be training him, understood?"

Dean nodded, but looked away as Sam reappeared in the doorway ghost-silent.

"We're training Adam."

John braced himself for Sam's inevitable explosion, well aware of how his middle child felt about hunting. To his surprise, the younger man gave a wan smile but didn't comment.

"Azazel?" There was that name again.

"Spotted in Indiana."

He cleared his throat.

"Boys…who is Azazel?"

Dean gave a grim smile. "You should know. You've been chasing him for over two decades."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, Azazel is the demon that killed mom."

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight **

_“Boys…who is Azazel?”_

_Dean gave a grim smile. “You should know. You’ve been chasing him for over two decades.”_

_“You mean?”_

_“Yeah, Azazel is the demon that killed mom.”_

John froze.

“W-what?”

Sam placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “The YED that killed mom, his name is Azazel. He’s a Prince of Hell, and one of Hell’s Elite. Hence why tracking and killing him is so hard.”

“How did you-”

“We were hunting him too.” He paused at his father’s glare. “He killed Jess.”

“Jess? The girl you were going to marry?”

Sam stared at him. “How-”

John looked away, embarrassed. “Jim told me. He gave me updates on how you were doing the whole time you were at school.”

Dean snickered as did Adam and Sam smiled.

“Knew there had to be a reason he kept asking if I’d heard from you.”

The Winchester patriarch sighed in relief, but frowned, unused to his son being so…docile. Sam was bull-headed, stubborn at the best of times and he guarded his privacy fiercely. He’d been sure the boy would argue with him.

“You’re not mad?”

The taller man shook his head.

“We should go. Before he leaves again.” He replied cutting off the line of conversation.

“Boys-”

Dean glared at him.

“We’re helping.”

“What about Adam? How are you gonna train him if-”

“It’ll be bonding experience for all of us.” Sam interrupted and he growled, well aware that his sons weren’t about to let him win this argument.

He turned to his youngest with a stern glare. “Fine, but you do _everything_ we tell you to do or you’re done, got it?”

The teen grinned, moss green eyes lighting up as he nodded. “Got it.”

He sighed, feeling every one of his fifty-two years as he turned to head out to his truck.

He could only pray this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass. He snorted inwardly.

Who was he kidding? Of course, it would.

******

**Pale ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously as they stared into the vast abyss before them, their owner’s tattered black wings shifting behind him ponderously.**

**A massive flare of power, not unlike that of his brothers had shaken his cage what felt like moments ago, familiar yet unfamiliar all at once. It had felt like grace, his own to be exact, but more potent, more powerful than he’d ever felt as it brushed against his then flinched back fearfully.**

**He’d tried to reach for it, but his cage had stopped him, and by then it had been too far for him to touch anyways. Still, it baffled him because it was _his_ , he knew his grace better than he knew anything else, including the cursed walls of the cage that had been his home for the past few millennia, and yet…**

**It was different.**

**The grace in him, was icy, to the point of burning, and thick but not nearly as potent as this unknown… _imitation_. The other was even colder than his own, but younger and fearful, and wrapped within it, he could feel a bright soul torn and shredded in ways he’d never seen. Worse, he recognized the soul as much as he recognized the grace protecting it.**

**Samuel Winchester.**

**His vessel.**

**Something had changed since he’d last peered in on his vessel, something terrible and as much as he wanted to ignore the pang he felt in his chest, he couldn’t. He could only think of one reason for the boy’s soul to be so worn, only one reason _his_ grace was so deeply wound around the boy.**

**Time Travel.**

**A wicked smile stretched its way across pale lips and deep in the bowels of Hell, a dark laugh sounded. A hauntingly beautiful voice started to sing, and every demon that heard it shivered in fear.**

**Their master was pleased.**

**That wasn’t necessarily a good thing.**

**_And so I ask forgiveness_ **

**_In a world that wasn’t mine_ **

****

**_And the souls I’d taken_ **

**_The lives that were lost_ **

**_They cried for my repentance_ **

****

**_But it was all for naught_ **

**_Because my world was long gone_ **

**_My world was long gone_ **

******

Sam bolted awake, Lucifer’s haunting melody still ringing in his mind, the words on the tip of his tongue.

Beneath his skin, he could feel the fallen archangel’s grace surging and roiling, so cold yet boiling his blood and he gasped. Running on instincts that both were and weren’t his, he locked it down, still shuddering from the brief caress of his (not his- _Lucifer’s_ ) grace against this Lucifer’s the familiar burn of the Cage’s walls having been what had alerted him to the fact that Lucifer’s grace, the Lucifer from _his_ time was inside of him and probably had been since he left the cage.

It was stronger and colder than he remembered from his time in the Cage, and, most importantly he couldn’t feel the connection it had to the Lucifer from his time, instead, he could feel it twined intimately in the scars on his soul and around it, both strengthening his connection to this Lucifer and protecting him from it.

He wanted to scream.

Wanted to panic…but he couldn’t.

Instinct and trauma warred for dominance in his mind and whined in panic, reaching blindly for the one thing that made sense to his deteriorating sanity.

Dean.

Dean.

 _Dean_.

Strong arms, weaker than he remembered but no less safe, wrapped around him and he whimpered, clinging to them with as much strength as he could muster forcing his eyes open to meet hardened moss green ones.

“I’m here, Sammy. Sh, I’m here.”

The words of the song came back to him and he was singing in enochian before he could stop himself.

**_And so I ask forgiveness_ **

**_In a world that wasn’t mine_ **

****

**_And the souls I’d taken_ **

**_The lives that were lost_ **

**_They cried for my repentance_ **

****

**_But it was all for naught_ **

**_Because my world was long gone_ **

**_My world was long gone_ **

****

**_He took it all_ **

**_He took my world_ **

**_He took it all_ **

**_My life, my name_ **

****

**_It was long gone_ **

**_So long gone…_ **

 Dean’s grip on him tightened and he curled further into his elder brother’s arms, feeling the grace within him wrap around the bright soul of the man beside him.

He was okay.

Their father’s arms joined Dean’s as did Adam’s and he could feel their confusion, realizing with startling clarity that Adam hadn’t ever heard him sing in the cage. Only Lucifer knew of that particular talent and he liked to keep it to himself, possessive of any aspect of Sam only he saw.

The archangel had never sung in front of Adam either, though he had a habit of singing when they were alone, the sound soothing even as he flayed the skin from Sam’s bones or ripped him apart in any way he chose.

It was something of a secret between then and even know he could hear Lucifer singing along both in his head and from the apparition in front of him.

He leaned heavily into his brother’s solid frame, hazel green eyes sliding shut.

 ** _“He knows I am Lost”_** He sang softly, voice nearly inaudible.

**_My world is long gone_ **

**_So very long gone_ **

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine **

Gabriel was confused.

In the past few days, he’d been feeling flares of Lucifer’s grace, or at least something similar to Lucifer’s grace.

It was colder than his brothers, younger and more potent that anything he’d ever felt baring his Father’s power, but fearful. It had led to him checking the Cage to make sure Lucifer was still there, which is what he was doing.

Lucifer was there, still behind bars, but his lips were curled into a soft smile, crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. His voice, still the most beautiful Gabriel had ever heard, echoed in the air around them as he sang.

**_He knows I am Lost_ **

**_My world is long gone_ **

**_So very long gone_ **

He paused and leaned forward.

“Can you feel it?” He rumbled and Gabriel swallowed.

“What have you done, Lucifer?”

His elder brother smirked, pale lips curling in amusement.

“Not me. Even I am not that powerful. All the same, it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“His soul. It’s beautiful, so torn, so broken, so **mine.** My grace flows through it like it was made to do so,” He chuckled, eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

“He can feel me, can hear me. He is mine.”

Dread pooled in Gabriel’s gut, and he took a step back at the fallen angel’s ramblings, the possession and glee in his voice sickening. Still he forced himself to ask the question that had been bugging him, dreading the answer he suspected was true.

“Who? Who is it?”

Lucifer smiled, and ignored the question. Instead, he opened his mouth and started singing the same song all over again.

Shuddering, the archangel left the cage, Lucifer’s song ringing in his ears.

**_And so I ask forgiveness_ **

**_In a world that wasn’t mine…_ **

There was only one soul connected to Lucifer’s, only one that would put his brother in such a good mood.

He had to find Samuel Winchester.

***/***

“He knows. He knows we’re here.”

John’s brow furrowed at the softly spoken statement that left his middle child’s lips.

They’d been on the road for three days, having just hit Indiana that night, and had just managed to secure a Motel room for the night. Unfortunately, the motel they were staying at had only had one room left, so they were all bunking, thanking god that the room also had one of those sofa beds that the boys used to fight over as children. In that time, the boys had taken teaching Adam seriously, getting him started on sigils and exorcisms, while also teaching him what weapons killed what. When they’d set up the room for the night, he’d been pleasantly surprised at how well the teen had memorized the knowledge.

They’d been getting ready for bed when Sam spoke, and he felt himself freezing at the thought that Azazel knew they were there. He saw Dean freeze as well, green eyes flashing.

“Azazel?” He asked, and Sam shook his head, causing Adam to pale.

“Who?” John asked and Sam swallowed.

“Lucifer.”

He blinked. “The devil? What the hell would the devil want with us, boy? Have you lost your damn mind?!” He yelled, thinking it was a joke.

Demons he could believe, but the devil? Really?

Except, Dean wasn’t laughing and Adam had paled so much his skin matched the white of the curtains in their room.

Sam was only staring at him, eyes unerringly blank, yet so accusing at the same time.

“Y-you’re not kidding.”

Dean barked a harsh laugh, rougher and darker than any sound he’d ever heard leave the man.

“I wish we were,” He replied, sending him a bitter smile. “Welcome to the big leagues, dad.”

John heaved a heavy sigh. “Son, I think it’s time you tell me what the hell is going on. The truth.”

Another voice piped up drawing everyone’s attention.

“I agree.”

***/***

Gabriel.

His grace was bright behind the bonds of pagan magic he shrouded it in, brushing against the stolen grace within him in gentle caresses, yet he shrank away.

Grace was bad.

Grace meant pain and pleas for it to stop. Begging and screaming even as his mind rebelled against him and pain left him breathless. Grace meant falling walls and seizures, being trapped inside his own head and forced to kill facets of himself to wake up.

Grace was fear and betrayal and _please don’t do this_ , moss green eyes staring at him in fear and admiration, a bright soul cowering against his own, so close they seemed to be one.

He shuddered locking down Lucifer’s grace deep within his own soul, his gaze seeking out Adam, who seemed to have felt Gabriel’s grace as well. The boy was trembling in fear, staring back at him and he forced himself to glare at the archangel, subtly shifting until he was between the two.

He’d forgiven Gabriel for a lot, and had mourned his death, especially knowing it was his and Dean’s fault the angel got involved…but he would kill him again if he trapped him another time loop or fucked with Adam.

And he wouldn’t allow himself to regret it.

Playing ignorant, he tilted his head. “What are you? What do you want?”

Mischievous hazel eyes stared back him, sharp despite the mirth in them.

“Now, now,” he taunted. “I just came to talk.”

John cocked his gun. “Then talk. Who are you?”

“Loki.” He lied and Dean smirked.

“Are you sure, Gabriel?”

All mirth left the archangel immediately, topaz hues narrowing into a glare that would’ve left Sam terrified had he not once been on the receiving end of both Michael’s and Lucifer’s.

“How do you know that name, Dean Winchester?” He growled, and the hunter heaved a heavy sigh.

“Because, we planned on looking for you. We were hoping to get your help with the coming events.”

Gabriel stared at him, then at Sam and Adam, then a slow smile crossed his lips.

“Interesting. How did this happen?”

“We don’t know.” Sam replied and John frowned, hating the confusion rushing through his body.

Since being reunited with his sons nothing had been making sense and he was sick of it.

“Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!” His boys shared a look then looked over at Gabriel who smiled at him, although it seemed more like a smirk than a smile.

“Your sons aren’t who you think they are.”

“What?”

Sam turned to him with a sad glance. “Dad, me, Adam, and Dean are from the future.”

***/***

He waited.

And waited.

And _waited_.

No one laughed.

What. The. Fuck.

Dean gave him a pitying look and he sighed, feeling older than his forty-six years not for the first time.

“Explain everything.”

They nodded and looked at Gabriel.

“You might want to take a seat too.”

Snapping his fingers, the man did as bid, plopping down into a bean bag chair as it appeared. Sam glanced at something over their shoulder then hunched in on himself, yet John couldn’t help but notice that he never moved from his protective stance in front of Adam.

His heart sank and he knew that after hearing what his boys had to say his views of the world would change forever.

Gabriel had no idea that his were gonna change as well.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

" _Explain everything."_

_They nodded and looked at Gabriel._

" _You might want to take a seat too."_

_Snapping his fingers, the man did as bid, plopping down into a bean bag chair as it appeared. Sam glanced at something over their shoulder then hunched in on himself, yet John couldn't help but notice that he never moved from his protective stance in front of Adam._

_His heart sank and he knew that after hearing what his boys had to say his views of the world would change forever._

_Gabriel had no idea that his were gonna change as well._

***/***

"How far back have you been sent?" Gabriel asked when it seemed that none of the three time-travelers were going to start the conversation. The two youngest ignored him, the elder of them curled around the younger who was trembling fearfully, refusing to even glance in the archangel's direction. The other, was watching them worriedly but turned at his question.

"Six years. Post apocalypse."

The angel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So, dad sent you back because you started the apocalypse?"

"Started and averted it. Despite everyone, _including you,_ trying to get us to play costume for your big brothers. The time period we're from is two years after that. The angels are in the midst of a civil war because Lucy and Michael are locked in The Cage."

John went to speak, wondering what the hell they were talking about but the "angel" beat him to it, eyes wide in shock.

"Michael is _what_?!"

Adam flinched violently, clutching Sam tighter, while his middle son tensed, one hand reaching for a weapon.

Dean stared at gabriel head on.

Michael is trapped in the cage with Lucifer." He repeated deliberately, and the angel swallowed thickly, his entire expression full of heartbreak.

"How?"

"We said no. But he had a back up plan for him and Sam veered off of our plan to do his own thing. We killed War and Famine, cut off Pestilence's finger, and asked Death nicely. He only went along because Lucifer tried and failed to bind him."

He paused, taking a deep breath. "Michael possessed Adam because I wouldn't say 'yes' and Sammy said 'yes' to Lucifer hoping he would be able to take over once he was in and jump. We were originally hoping that Michael would end it if Lucifer was sent back to time-out but it didn't work out that way. Sammy got control and jumped in, taking Lucifer, Michael, and Adam with him."

"Where was I?" Gabriel asked and John nodded in agreement.

Where was he? Where had he been when his son's were fighting against their greatest challenges and why hadn't he helped them.

"Dead." Sam whispered. "Dad you made a deal for Dean's life. Gabriel, you were killed by Lucifer. We got the ideas to use the Horsemen's rings from you."

The archangel was silent for a moment, his whiskey-colored eyes solemn.

"Who broke what seals?"

"I broke the first one," Dean admitted, sighing heavily. "Sam was killed,"

John's heart leapt into his throat, and he saw Adam's grip on the aforementioned man tighten. "stabbed in the back by one of YED's special children. So I made a deal to get him back. Was down there for forty years, but only lasted thirty-five before I left the rack."

His heart shattered, the shards lodging themselves firmly in his throat and he could barely remember to breathe.

His son had been in Hell.

The same child that used to sit at his brother's crib at night with Mary and sing "Hey Jude". Who would sleep curled in the chair beside Sam's bed because " _Sammy's scared of the monsters, daddy_ ," He's been to Hell and John hadn't been there to stop it.

To save him.

And if he was hearing things correctly, he hadn't been there to save his two youngests either.

It hurt more than anything he'd ever felt.

Taking a shuddered breath he looked at his boys and steeled his nerves. It was time to be a father again, not their Drill Sergeant.

Sam, took over the story, his voice soft and eerily blank. "He was only gone for four months topside, but I went off the rails with him gone. There was a demon named Ruby, who had helped us previously, so when she said she knew of a way to get Dean out of Hell I believed her." A small self-depreciative smile crossed his lips.

"She gave me demon blood, told me it would boost my powers and help me kill Lilith. Said it was the only way to get strong enough to kill her and free Dean from his contract and I believed her, but she failed to tell me how addictive demon blood actually was."

John felt sick, his head spinning as he registered the words coming from his children.

"I kept going, then suddenly Dean was back and had been pulled out of Hell by Angels and I started questioning what I was doing. Angels," His second youngest paused. "Angels, _really_ don't like me. And for good reason, I guess. Anyways, an angel named Castiel," -Dean's twisted into an angered snarl and Gabriel's eyebrow rose- "had freed him, for he purpose of 'protecting' the seals and stopping the apocalypse. Stuff happened and I ended up killing Lilith, inadvertently freeing Lucifer."

"Stuff?" His father deadpanned, but they could all hear the hysteria creeping into his voice.

"Stuff," Dean repeated firmly, knowing that despite the events being years in the past for him and his brothers, there were still issues regarding it that Sam hadn't worked through.

Issues that were a bad idea to rehash with his lover's current emotional state.

Gold eyes scrutinized them, Sam in particular, then seemed to agree with his thoughts for their owner skimmed past the issue completely.

"How long were you in the Cage?"

Sam shrugged, his gaze distant, while Adam swallowed thickly. "Lucifer controls time in the Cage," He whispered. "He can make it go as fast or as slow as he wants, and most of the time he liked to stretch seconds into eons, or force us into alternate versions of our lives. We would live a whole lifetime without our memories, or without remembering we were in the cage, then awake a second after we died, to Lucifer and Michael fighted or more torture." He explained. "If he felt more adventurous than normal, he would force Michael to join us as a human."

The teen shuddered. "Those were the worsts because when we'd return to the Cage, Michael and Lucifer would fight or Michael would hurt Sam in retaliation. Long story short, we lost track of time early on."

"It was over two years topside before Sam's soul was pulled out, but Cas said he pulled his body out a few days after he jumped in."

Gabriel gave a low whistle. "Castiel is only a seraph. He wouldn't have the power to pull Sam out completely, let alone baby Winchester."

"Death pulled us out." Sam interrupted. "He said he'd only come for me, but I wasn't going to leave Adam there. He put up a wall to keep the memories of Hell out."

Dean's lips curled. "Then Cas turned on us and tore it down!"

John's eyes widened, remembering the horrific attack his son had suffered when they were at the Milligan home.

"Sam wasn't attacked at school was he?"

Dean pursed his lips. "He was, actually. But you're right if you're thinking that his breakdown the other night had nothing to do with it." His gaze darkened. "Sammy had a psychotic break when Cas broke the wall, he's been hallucinating about Lucifer ever since."

"His grace should've healed that." Gabriel cut in and the eldest brother frowned.

"Whose Grace?"

"Sam's. His soul is almost eighty-five percent Grace."

**TBC...**


End file.
